1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera lens shade of a flexible material, the cylindrical portion of which can be folded back according to the focal length and the angle of view of the camera lens system used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, camera attachments, such as lens shades and filters, which are attached to the front of the camera lens body tube, generally have large apertures because lenses having large diameters are often used. Therefore, lens shades of rubber are used which maintain their normal shapes during use and can be folded up like bellows for easy storage. However, such lens shades of rubber cannot be adjusted according to the change of the angle of incidence or the angle of view.
A lens shade disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 50-74932 comprises a main part of a hard material and a cylindrical section of a flexible material continuously connected to one end of said main part, said cylindrical section being adapted to be folded back toward the inside according to the focal length and the angle of view. However, this lens shade cannot be reduced compactly, or folded in different manners so as to adapt itself to widely different angles of view.